Melody's Day With Jade
by cw2k
Summary: Jade spends the day with Melody, but was heartbroken when she learned of her grueling past of abuse. A day with the Edenian general/princess/mother was all she needed.


Melody's Day With Jade

Another day for Chris's family. However, Chris made breakfast, gave Chris Jr a kiss on the forehead and went to work but not without giving Melody and Jade a kiss. Two hours later, Melody was on the phone with Cassie. Jade sees her and now understands what it's like to have a daughter as beautiful as Melody. She looks at Chris Jr. She knew Chris couldn't procreate, but by miracle he was born. A tear fell from her eye. Melody notices this.

"Mom, I'll call you back, Cassie. Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Melody. I... wanted to spend time with you."

"You do? You want to know more about me?"

"I only know you through Chris, but not you alone."

"I have a idea. We can walk around the block and just hang out. We should take Chris Jr. with us. He's gonna want to know about me as well."

Melody and Jade took Chris Jr. around the block.

"Why did Chris adopt you? I always thought you two were blood relatives."

"We're not. He adopted... no, rescued me. My parents were abusive to me. I did not understand why, but they do drugs when I was about 4 years old. I actually was born in Uganda in Africa. My original name was Amina meaning trustworthy. But violence erupted the streets and we had to move to the United States in New Jersey. I thought things would be better until my dad tried to rape me. He almost did, even went so far to prostituting me at 7 years old. It was horrible."

Melody broke down as she revealed her past to Jade.

"The police found me, crying. I told them about my parents' abuse."

"Did they ever...?"

"My real dad almost did but I kicked him and ran away. Both of my parents were arrested for child abuse, sexual assault, use of drugs and prostituting a child. And no, mom. I did not lose my virginity. They took me to LA. After a few months in a foster home, there he was."

"Chris?"

"Yes. His wife was with him. I could tell she looked like she was mad or something. He then saw me crying. For the past few months, every parent in LA rejected me. His wife looked at me and told him to get a white daughter. That's when I learned she was a racist. He scolded his wife for such racial remarks. I knew he was the only one who loved me and accepted me as his daughter. Chris was about to file for divorce some time after he adopted me, but one night, while he was away in Cuba, Kano both raped her and me. He killed her. Do you see this scar on my neck?"

"He slit your throat!"

"After he left, I raced outside to call for help, but I bled out. The neighbors saw me on the front porch in my own blood. Immediately they took me to the hospital along with my so-called mother. She didn't make it. I woke up, and I was told that I was lucky. I survived death! I never saw Chris again! (Crying)"

Jade hugged her and held her close.

"Melody, when you finally met Chris in Edenia. We all saw the emotion from him. You two have missed over 20 years. I didn't know anything about you. Until Tanya and I met you at the HW bunkers. You're a survivor, Melody. When Chris and I got married, I knew your past would eventually show itself. I want you to know that you'll never be hurt ever again. I love you, Melody."

"I love you, too, mom."

Jade and Melody continued the day by eating lunch and shopping. When they got home, they relaxed in the swimming pool.

"Feeling ok, sweetheart?"

"Felt good to get it off my chest. I knew my dad married a great woman. I already know about you. I'm just happy that I have a mother who I can finally my own."

"I can say the same to you, Melody. There will be times when I lose my temper, but with you and Chris, that is hardly the case. I feel real close to you now more than ever. And like I told you before, you are more than welcome to share your love with me. Now, Melody. Relax. Enjoy your time with me. Because the more I'm close to you, the more that you share the same sexual energy as I do with your father."

Melody couldn't help but study Jade's Edenian features. She was mesmerized.

"I knew my dad did not overlook you."

"I know."

At night, Chris returned home. His legs were about to give up. He lays on the sofa.

"Hey, baby."

"Jade, where's Melody?"

"She's watching over Chris Jr. Melody made a egg omelet for you, sweety."

"Melody cooks?"

Chris tried the egg omelet with chicken and bacon. He was impressed!

"Tell Melody I'm really impressed..."

"Hey, dad. Glad you like my omelet!"

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"Queen Sindel. Her servants show me how to make a nice meal. Sindel tested my meatloaf. She showed the same expression you did."

"I take it she enjoyed it?"

"Yeah! She loved it."

"You see, Chris? Your daughter is more intuitive with everyday life."

"I know why. Melody, you have a room in case of emergency?"

"I do."

"Come to bed, dear. I'm sure you can some loving after a long day."

"You have no idea."

Jade and Chris went to bed. They kissed.

"Jade, do you love Melody?"

"Yes, I do baby. She told me about her past. I felt awful when she told me of her family history, including she is from. She's from Uganda in Africa."

"Really. I knew her skin is dark."

"Her name was Amina, meaning trustworthy."

"I always wondered how Melody became who she is. I wonder what Melody means. I like song-like? To us, she's the soothing music to our ears."

They kissed, stripped naked and she climbed on top. He massaged Jade's breasts as she took him into her vagina. She moved slowly. She looks at him. He rose and lip-lock with her. She took him into her. He kissed her neck, massaged her breasts and moved on top, slowly taking her. Melody walked in and saw them. Without saying a word, she smiled. She was happy that dad had found the woman who loves him. She sat on the sofa. She could hear moaning, assuming Chris is doing her hard but not too hard. The sounds of Jade's moans were turning her on. She reached between her thighs and caressed her pussy. She played with her clitoris, moaning lowly. Chris was taking from behind, giving her ass some love. Then after a few more minutes, she bounced on him. She bounced faster, forcing him to release his seed into her. She then heard moaning. She got off and saw Melody playing with her pussy. She orgasmed.

"Melody..."

Melody got her pants back on. "Mom...!"

"I did not a woman can do that. You heard us?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry."

"Melody, honey, have you forgotten? Chris's penis and your pussy is ours."

"Of course."

"Come to bed with us. You can sleep with us.""

Melody joined them on their bed, Jade on his right, and Melody on his left. He slept peacefully, wife and daughter on both sides. Tanya returned from Edenia and sees them sleep.

"So adorable," she said quietly. She slept on the sofa. She also had quite a long day herself.


End file.
